Jack Scratch
Name: Jack Scratch Seeming:Darkling Kith:Mirrorskin Court:Courtless for the moment Appearant age:24 Actual Age:30 Date of Birth:Jack doesn't tell Date Taken:Jack doesn't tell Mask Under the Mask Jack looks mostly like he did before he was taken;Light brown hair,brown eyes,tanish skin.At 5'9 he is very lean with not a lot of muscle to him. His facial features are largely unremarkable, although not hideous. Mien Behind the Mask, Jack's looks don't really change. The most obvious difference is that his skin and hair are very white, looking like the color has completely drained out of him, giving him a very plain appearance, his eyes having turned into a light grey. The one thing that stands out however is that from the top of his eyes, straight down his cheeks,and just a bit below his mouth run what look like three parallel claw marks. If asked Jack will tell people that they are a gift from his Keeper, punishment for some offense. Jack won't say what he did to anger his Keeper though. Personality Jack is known for being quite friendly, as well as keeping to himself. He tells little about himself, and isn't one to tell someone anything he thinks they don't need to know. He doesn't tend toward cruelty, unless someone is stupid and says that he is just like his Keeper. Night is his preferred time of day. Because of his Keeper Jack has a slight phobia of park benches. Background Growing up in Michigan, the boy who would become Jack led a rather simple and easy life. His parents, mother a business woman, father a salesmen, often worked long, late hours so it wasn't uncommon for the boy to no see his parents for days on end. This meant he often spent a lot of time at neighbors, which didn't really bother him. As he grew up, all through out school he was able to make friends quite easily, as well as known for keeping out of trouble. He wasn't known for dating much, though that had more to do with lack of time then lack of interest. He did for the longest time have a crush on one of the girls in his neighborhood though he never told anyone. It was in college however that the boy's life would turn for the worse. It had started like most days: wake up, go to school, go to work, hang out with friends, go home, go to bed. Standard stuff and he expected this day to be much the same. While on his way to work he ran into a man in a heavy cloak sitting on a bench. As he walked by the man asked him if he had any secrets. The boy didn't respond at first and in fact ignored the man as he didn't think he was talking to him. The cloaked man asked him again, this time looking at the boy directly. The boy answered this time that he did and that everyone did. The cloaked man asked the boy his name and that in return he would let the boy know a secret. The boy, not knowing better at the time, told the man his name. Smiling, the man threw off his cloak, showing and telling the boy his secret: The man wasn't human. The boy was pulled through a door in the bench before he was ever able to yell out a cry. The boy found himself in a land of constant change and of deep shadows where secrets were everything had a price and that price was secrets, a currency to be traded and hoarded greedily, for once they were gone they were gone for good... And if the Keeper of the land, the Prince of a Thousand Whispers, visited you, you were expected to give up an important secret or be punished severely. And the Keeper did come to the boy and while the boy told the Keeper many secrets, none of what he told satisfied the Prince. And as punishment the Prince clawed the boy's face and ripped out his very identity, keeping it for himself. He left the boy, bleeding and without an identity, looking for more of his servants. And on that day Jack was born. Jack learned to adapt to this new land, using the skills he once used to make friends into weapons to gain secrets for himself. He became quite good at it, as well as hiding for when his Keeper came around. He would often do his best to make sure that he never had to speak with his Keeper again, the claw marks on his face a constant reminder of his first encounter. As the days passed Jack founded that he could change his features to looks like others, an edge he used to great use. As time went on however Jack found that with so many secrets and so many appearance changes he couldn't recall his own. Or perhaps he had lost those to his Keeper as well. It was through luck that Jack would escape. He traded many a secret to one of his fellow denizens for what the figure said was a hidden path to the outside. Jack had assumed that the figure spoke of a place to hide, something Jack considered very valuable. While exploring the area where the path was hidden, Jack stumbled through a pathway leading into the Hedge. At first Jack didn't think much of it, thinking that his Keeper had simple changed this section of his realm into a Hedgerow. While Jack went on however secrets started to flood back to him, secrets he had thought lost or traded away though the years. And with them came his memories of home, a place far away from his Keeper. Jack raced through the Hedge, not stopping until he was through a door back to Earth. And the first thing he did now that he was home? He cried. What he did next was a tale for next time.. Category:Darkling Category:Active PC